1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for improving the separation of gases from liquids. More particularly the invention relates to a vortex breaker in combination with a liquid draw off tray. Most particularly the invention relates to a vortex breaker in a sump having a horizontal liquid draw off.
2. Description Of Other Related Methods In The Field
A vortex is a gas pocket trapped in a swirling liquid as the liquid is drawn downward. If a vortex is small enough, the gas pocket will remain localized. Larger vortices cause gas to be transported with the moving liquid. Vortices cause vapor to remain with liquid even where, according to good design practice, there is enough residence time and disengagement volume to allow the liquid and gas to separate completely.
Vortex breakers have been used to improve the separation of gases from liquids. Vortex breakers are typically used at the bottom of towers and separator drums at the point where liquid leaves the vessel. Many vortex breakers comprise a series of baffles which subdivide a disengagement volume. The subdivided volume prevents all but small vortices which as stated tend to remain localized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,741 to W. C. Rahlwes discloses a vortex breaker for use in separating liquids of different densities. The vortex breaker comprises a specified arrangement of baffles at the liquid outlet positioned at the bottom of a vessel.